Harry Potter et le Grand Méchant Chasseur
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Harry X Charlie] Prompt : Écris une histoire d'amour qui se tient durant la guerre (les amants dans des camps opposés)


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Harry pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois dans sa vie où il avait rencontré Charlie Weasley, l'un des frères aînés de son ami de longue date, Ron. Même Bill, qui travaillait pourtant pour Gringotts en Égypte, revenait plus souvent que lui au Terrier. C'était bien dommage.

La toute première fois, Harry l'avait trouvé inquiétant. Charlie était du genre taiseux, la faute d'une moitié de vie passée dans une contrée reculée à élever des dragons. La deuxième fois, il s'était dis que le jeune homme lui ressemblait finalement un peu. Harry savait qu'il avait son rôle à jouer, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas parfois de rêver à une vie plus calme. La troisième fois, lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, il avait trouvé en lui un ami à l'écoute et intéressant. C'était un peu tricher que de dire seulement troisième fois, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés souvent en l'espace d'une semaine. Mais c'était plus simple. La quatrième fois, Harry s'était surpris à le trouver plus attirant qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Et la cinquième fois, lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur au Terrier, Harry plus qu'alcoolisé que jamais s'était glissé dans la chambre de Charlie qui se remettait de l'agitation ambiante.

Ils s'étaient échangé beaucoup de lettres et n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise pour parler lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en face l'un de l'autre. Ça ne posait pas de problème dans la mesure où ils se sentaient bien d'être simplement ensemble. La veille au soir du mariage, aidé par l'alcool, Harry s'était allongé à côté de Charlie, dans son lit, qui n'avait pas protesté. Ils étaient restés comme ça, étendus l'un contre l'autre, et s'étaient finalement endormis.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était senti un peu gêné d'avoir troublé l'intimité du plus âgé. Il l'avait rassuré et l'avait embrassé au coin des lèvres. Harry s'était senti pousser des ailes. Il avait bien l'intention de continuer dans cette voie, puisque Charlie paraissait réceptif à ses avances.

Leur relation n'avait pas eu le temps d'évoluer: leurs occupations durant la préparation et la célébration du mariage les avaient tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et avant même que la soirée se termine, les Mangemorts avaient fait leur apparition, forçant tout le monde à fuir. Harry avait échangé un regard inquiet avec Charlie, qui lui avait fait un signe de tête qui se voulait réconfortant avant de transplaner.

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois. Harry se trouvait dans la forêt de Dean avec Ron et Hermione, ses deux amis avec lesquels il avait fuis le Terrier. C'était plus simple pour eux de disparaître de la circulation pour rechercher les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

De plus, les nouvelles du monde magique étaient inquiétantes. Charlie avait fait parvenir à Harry une lettre un mois plus tôt. Il l'avait écrite en roumain et codée avec un mot de passe - merci Hermione qui connaissait des sorts de traduction puissants, en plus d'être resté très évasif sur les informations.

 _Mon cher H,_

 _Comment vas-tu? J'esp_ _è_ _re que pour toi_ _ç_ _a va, et que la chasse se passe bien. J'imagine que c'est difficile de trouver des traces, avec les autres chasseurs qui r_ _ô_ _dent et le froid. J'esp_ _è_ _re que vous aurez termin_ _é_ _pour la fin de l'hiver, on manque cruellement de nourriture ici.  
Et tu me pardonneras de continuer la lettre sur un ton encore plus sombre, mais __ç_ _a ne va pas s'arranger pour nous. La r_ _é_ _serve est tomb_ _é_ _e entre les mains des autres chasseurs, qui sont venus jusqu'_ _à_ _nous. Ils ont tent_ _é_ _de faire des ravages parmi les animaux avant de comprendre que c'_ _é_ _tait dans leur int_ _é_ _r_ _ê_ _t de les garder. R_ _é_ _sultat, nous nous trouvons prisonniers et incapable de pr_ _é_ _venir le reste de la confr_ _é_ _rie de nos chasseurs. J'ai tout de m_ _ê_ _me utilis_ _é_ _la poste pour pr_ _é_ _venir mon p_ _è_ _re. Je sais que votre chasse vous oblige_ _à_ _vous d_ _é_ _placer sans cesse alors je suis rassur_ _é_ _quand_ _à_ _la s_ _é_ _curit_ _é_ _de cette missive.  
Sur le plan personnel, je regrette nos __é_ _changes de l'ann_ _é_ _e derni_ _è_ _re, quand la faim ne nous obligeait pas_ _à_ _sortir de notre confort pour chasser. C'_ _é_ _tait agr_ _é_ _able de pouvoir discuter avec toi. J'esp_ _è_ _re qu'une fois que nous aurons de nouveau de quoi manger, nous pourrons reprendre o_ _ù_ _nous en_ _é_ _tions. Embrasse les amis pour moi, fa_ _î_ _tes attention aux chasseurs et si tout se passe bien on se verra en d_ _é_ _but d'ann_ _é_ _e!_

 _C._

Il avait résumé la lettre à Ron et Hermione, sans leur montrer ce qui était ajouté à la fin. Il n'avait pas besoin de la jalousie de son ami maintenant.

Hermione pensait que pour avoir pris le contrôle de la réserve de dragon, Voldemort avait probablement soumis la plupart des têtes pensantes au sortilège de l'Imperium. Sinon ils auraient refusé de se plier à sa volonté. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce qu'il comptait faire avec la mainmise sur la plus grosse réserve de dragon d'Europe.

C'était pire que le pire scénario organisé par l'ordre, car Charlie était censé pouvoir rallier des nouveaux soutiens depuis la réserve, normalement protégée. Difficile d'avoir des détails quand chaque mot d'une lettre devait être soigneusement soupesé avant d'être écrit.

Hermione, qui connaissait mieux que le monde moldu que Ron et qui était plus passe-partout qu'Harry, quitta la forêt de Dean pour poster une lettre à Arabella Figg, l'ancienne voisine de Harry, qui réexpédiait ensuite les nouvelles au quartier général. Ces lettres-là n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi neutres que celle que Charlie avait faites parvenir au trio.

Il fallait éviter d'envoyer des informations à Charlie, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui si c'était intercepté. Le plus simple était d'attendre qu'il se manifeste avec un plan, ou qu'une ouverture se crée.

Avec les mois, les trois amis parvinrent à détruire autant d'Horcruxes que possible. Ils n'avaient plus d'informations, de quelque côté que ce soit. Ils étaient seuls avec leur mission.

Après un passage éclair à Poudlard pour récupérer un Horcruxe sous la forme du diadème de Serdaigle, où ils furent cachés par leurs anciens camarades, Harry, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent le 12, Square Grimmauld, avec le reste de l'Ordre qui n'était pas en mission.

Ils vécurent mal le fait d'être de nouveau traités comme des enfants après avoir passés des mois seuls dans la nature à chercher des artefacts de magie noire au péril de leur vie. D'accord, leurs parents ne les auraient jamais laissés partir s'il en avait eu l'occasion, mais tout de même: ils étaient des adultes maintenant et ne supportaient pas d'être écartés des décisions qui les concernaient autant que les autres.

Quelques jours après leur retour, Remus vint trouver Harry dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Avant de parler, l'ancien professeur jaugea la pièce d'un air triste. Harry garda les yeux rivés sur le vif-d'or avec lequel il jouait.

« Tu sais, ton parrain serait très fier de ce que tu as fait. Il t'aurait soutenu, qu'importe ce qu'en disent les autres. »

Harry se retint de demander ce que lui en pensait. Il préféra le laisser continuer.

« J'avais vraiment peur pour toi, lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez tous les trois partis dans cette aventure. Dumbledore avait souvent des idées farfelues, alors ce n'était pas évident d'avoir confiance. Mais vous avez fais de votre mieux et ça a été payant. Tu ressembles vraiment à Sirius, la réflexion en plus. Ça doit être l'effet Lily Evans. »

Il essaya de sourire au jeune homme.

« Ah, tant que j'y pense. Je ne venais pas seulement pour ça. On a reçu des lettres pour toi par la poste moldue. On a vérifié qu'elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées mais j'ai veillé à ce que personne ne les ouvre à ta place.

\- Merci beaucoup, Remus. »

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Une seule personne lui envoyait des lettres. Et si c'était lui...? Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis trop longtemps. Il feuilleta rapidement les enveloppes. La dernière avait été postée de Roumanie trois semaines plus tôt.

« Tu veux me dire de qui elles viennent? »

Harry releva la tête sur l'homme sérieux, qui avait été l'ami de ses parents et qui était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un "adulte référent" maintenant que son parrain n'était plus là.

« Charlie Weasley. »

Remus haussa les sourcils, de surprise, pas de jugement.

« Vous êtes amis? »

Harry détourna un peu le regard.

« Un peu plus que ça, si la guerre n'a pas tout détruit. »

Remus prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« Si votre relation est solide, même la guerre ne pourra pas la détruire. »

Il écarta volontairement une autre pensée, une autre conséquence de la guerre sur les relations, plus dévastatrice celle-ci.

« J'espère... »

Remus lui sourit encore.

« Je vais te laisser lire. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler.

\- Merci. »

L'homme hocha la tête, tourna les talons et sortit doucement de la chambre. Harry contempla les enveloppes blanches entre ses mains. Charlie avait une écriture anguleuse, difficile à lire, que ce soit avec une plume ou un stylo-bille. Il décida d'ouvrir d'abord la plus ancienne, quand bien même il était impatient d'avoir des nouvelles récentes.

 _Cher H,_

 _J'esp_ _è_ _re que tu trouveras cette lettre avant que nous nous revoyions, m_ _ê_ _me si je continue d'esp_ _é_ _rer que cette situation compliqu_ _é_ _e se termine dans les plus brefs d_ _é_ _lais.  
_ _Ç_ _a fait trois mois depuis ma derni_ _è_ _re lettre. J'imagine que beaucoup de choses se sont pass_ _é_ _es pour vous. Ici,_ _ç_ _a n'a qu'empirer. Le grand m_ _é_ _chant chasseur n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il a pris le contr_ _ô_ _le de la r_ _é_ _serve mais ses minions en cape noire ne sont pas mieux. Ils s_ _è_ _ment la terreur, et nous sommes tr_ _è_ _s peu_ _à_ _ne pas faire tout ce qu_ _'_ _il dit. Ils ont tout de m_ _ê_ _me peur des animaux et ont_ _é_ _vit_ _é_ _de toucher aux soigneurs qui paraissaient dociles. En_ _é_ _change de ma pseudo-libert_ _é_ _, j'ai d_ _û_ _leur livrer quantit_ _é_ _d'informations sur nos animaux et les autres dont ils pourraient se servir. Je sais qu'ils comptent s_ _'_ _en prendre l'_ _é_ _cole, mais la confr_ _é_ _rie est normalement au courant, alors attend un peu avant de leur en parler.  
J'esp_ _è_ _re sinc_ _è_ _rement que tu vas bien. La station radio de la confr_ _é_ _rie n'a pas parl_ _é_ _de vous trois, alors je croise les doigts. Reste vivant, d'accord? On f_ _ê_ _tera la victoire tous les deux._

 _C._

Il nota dans sa tête ce dont il devrait discuter avec Remus après, afin d'être certain qu'il ne gardait pas des informations que l'Ordre ignorait.

La deuxième lettre était plus légère, et l'écriture encore plus hâtive que d'habitude.

 _Mon cher H,_

 _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ils ont emmen_ _é_ _la moiti_ _é_ _des soigneurs de la r_ _é_ _serve avec des animaux, pour l'Angleterre il me semble. Ils ne me font pas assez confiance, parce qu'ils savent que je suis all_ _é_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _Ecole, alors je reste ici. C'est un peu plus calme dans la r_ _é_ _serve mais je n'aime pas_ _ç_ _a. J'ai essay_ _é_ _de transmettre l'info_ _à_ _la confr_ _é_ _rie, v_ _é_ _rifie tout de m_ _ê_ _me si c'est bien pass_ _é_ _. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi ou d'eux avant un mois, je trouverai une autre solution._

 _C._

Charlie avait raison, c'était un peu le calme avant la tempête. Harry ouvrit la troisième lettre, la plus récente.

 _Mon cher H,_

 _Toujours pas de nouvelles de toi_ _à_ _la radio, j'en d_ _é_ _duis que tu vas bien. L'hiver touche_ _à_ _sa fin et la r_ _é_ _serve est de plus en plus vide. Je sens que quelque chose va se passer rapidement. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poign_ _é_ _e, et plus surveill_ _é_ _s encore que d'habitude. J'ai peur pour la suite, je ne sais pas s'ils veulent nous utiliser ou nous emp_ _ê_ _cher d'_ _ê_ _tre utilis_ _é_ _s. Pense_ _à_ _te m_ _é_ _fier de n'importe qui! Avec quelques mots, n'importe lequel de tes amis peut se retourner contre toi, je l'ai douloureusement constat_ _é_ _ici. Les minions du grand m_ _é_ _chant chasseur n'ont aucune morale et n'h_ _é_ _siteront pas_ _à_ _utiliser la moindre ruse tordue si_ _ç_ _a peut leur permettre de gagner.  
Fais attention __à_ _toi, j'esp_ _è_ _re qu'on se retrouve bient_ _ô_ _t._

 _C._

Le jeune homme reposa lettres et enveloppes sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était reconnaissant de savoir que tout n'allait pas trop mal pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant les trois semaines qui avaient suivi l'écriture de la lettre.

Et tout le monde n'allait pas forcément être aussi compréhensif que Remus lorsqu'il allait leur dire qu'il avait reçu des lettres personnelles de Charlie - mais peut-être le savaient-ils déjà à cause des timbres roumains sur les enveloppes.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mentir. En l'absence du plus âgé, il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision de révéler leur relation. C'était quelque chose qui leur appartenait à tous les deux. Il faudrait attendre la fin de la guerre, pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver, libres de toute menace et de tout engagement.

Il décida d'écrire lui aussi une lettre à son amant secret, pour exprimer ses sentiments du moment. Charlie la recevrait quand tout serait plus calme. Impatient, il fouilla dans le bureau de Sirius, qui contenait quelques feuilles de parchemin jauni. Il sortit un stylo de son sac, n'ayant pas le courage d'écrire sa lettre à la plume. Il écrivait encore plus mal à la méthode sorcière.

Il s'installa au bureau pour écrire.

 _Cher C,_

 _Je viens de revenir_ _à_ _Londres il y a quelques jours et la lecture de tes lettres m_ _'_ _a r_ _é_ _confort_ _é_ _. La situation est loin d_ _'ê_ _tre id_ _é_ _ale, mais savoir que tu vas bien me soulage. J_ _'_ _ai bien re_ _ç_ _u ta lettre pendant que nous_ _é_ _tions en train de chasser dans la for_ _ê_ _t. Heureusement que Mione sait traduire_ _! Son intelligence nous a_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _extr_ _ê_ _mement pr_ _é_ _cieuse lors de la chasse. Nous avons trouv_ _é_ _tout ce que nous cherchions. Il ne reste plus qu_ _'à_ _tuer le serpent, et le grand m_ _é_ _chant chasseur lui-m_ _ê_ _me. Et alors nous serons libres. Es-tu impatient? J_ _'_ _imagine. Je le suis, m_ _ê_ _me si je suppose que_ _ç_ _a ne se terminera pas sans affrontement, et qu_ _'_ _il sera comme_ _à_ _chaque fois meurtrier.  
C_ _'_ _est_ _é_ _go_ _ï_ _ste de penser_ _ç_ _a mais - de toute mani_ _è_ _re, comme tu n_ _'_ _auras pas ma lettre tout de suite,_ _ç_ _a va - j_ _'_ _aimerais que tu restes_ _à_ _distance de la bataille, si bataille il y a. D_ _'_ _accord, ce serait priver le c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _de la confr_ _é_ _rie d_ _'_ _un bon combattant, ce serait dire que la vie des autres combattants vaut moins que la tienne, ce serait utiliser mon r_ _ô_ _le pour obtenir quelque chose. Et je m_ _'_ _y refuse, malgr_ _é_ _ma peur terrible de te perdre.  
Nous n_ _'_ _avons pas v_ _é_ _cu de longues aventures comme celles que j_ _'_ _ai eues_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _Ecole avec ton fr_ _è_ _re, nous n_ _'_ _avons pas eu des discussions passionn_ _é_ _es comme celles que j_ _'_ _ai eues (plus rarement) avec Mione. Nous n_ _'_ _avons presque rien en commun, si ce n_ _'_ _est notre courage de faire ce que nous jugeons juste et notre d_ _é_ _dication pour notre passion. Et pourtant, je me sens plus proche de toi que de n_ _'_ _importe qui d_ _'_ _autre. Je n_ _'_ _avais jamais pens_ _é_ _que je pourrais parler_ _à_ _quelqu_ _'_ _un_ _à_ _c_ _œ_ _ur ouvert un jour. Et je ne parle pas seulement d_ _'_ _un proche, je parle de La personne.  
C_ _'_ _est ironique parce que tout le monde me trouve bien assorti avec ta s_ _œ_ _ur (sauf ton fr_ _è_ _re, mais je ne sais pas s_ _'_ _il a plus peur qu_ _'_ _elle brise le c_ _œ_ _ur de son meilleur ami, ou que son meilleur ami brise le c_ _œ_ _ur de sa s_ _œ_ _ur). Ta s_ _œ_ _ur a elle aussi grandis_ _à_ _cause de la guerre, mais ce n_ _'_ _est pas le genre de personne avec qui je me vois.  
J_ _'_ _imagine que ce sera la surprise g_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _rale lorsque je leur dirai la v_ _é_ _rit_ _é_ _à_ _propos de_ _ç_ _a. On verra bien_ _à_ _ce moment-l_ _à_ _.  
Je vais faire attention __à_ _moi, tu as int_ _é_ _r_ _ê_ _t_ _à_ _faire de m_ _ê_ _me. Si tout va bien, nous nous serons retrouv_ _é_ _s avant que tu puisses lire cette lettre._

 _Je t_ _'_ _embrasse,_

 _H._

Il mettait le point final à la missive lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier. Le pas lourd sur les marches grinçantes suggérait Ron ou les jumeaux. Les adultes ne montaient guère à l'étage.

Il rangea précipitamment la lettre dans le tiroir du bureau, sous les autres parchemins. Il se rappela qu'il avait laissé celles de Charlie sur son lit et parvint à les glisser sous le drap avant que son ami et colocataire fasse irruption dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je réfléchissais, Remus est passé me parler de Sirius tout à l'heure, alors... »

Ron lui jeta un regard compréhensif.

« Maman nous appelle pour manger.

\- J'arrive. »

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine, qui se trouvait au sous-sol, dans les entrailles de la vieille maison. Harry se fit remarquer de penser à récupérer les lettres avant que Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait la bonne idée de se jeter sur le lit ou d'ouvrir le tiroir du secrétaire.

Les semaines passèrent lentement au 12, Square Grimmauld. Ils étaient tous nerveux pour ceux qui se trouvaient exposés, en mission ou à Poudlard. Voldemort tentait de prendre le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie et avait déjà d'autres territoires sous son emprise, dont la réserve de dragon de Roumanie et le Chemin de Traverse. C'était les pertes les plus graves à déplorer. La station radio de l'Ordre détaillait chaque heure la situation, avec les pertes de terrain, les pertes humaines, etc. Il n'y avait que peu de bonnes nouvelles, même si chaque absence de nom était en soit une bonne nouvelle.

Harry s'entraînait au duel, avec ses amis, aidés par les adultes présents. Plus le temps passait, et plus l'affrontement devenait inévitable. Voldemort allait tenter de récupérer Poudlard et le Ministère, et de tuer Harry, qui s'opposait à lui depuis dix-sept ans.

Il leur manquait simplement une date. Severus Rogue, leur espion parmi les Mangemorts, devait faire attention à sa propre sécurité en ramenant des informations, qu'il était parfois le seul à connaître. Si ça fuitait, le Mage Noir saurait qu'il était responsable.

Durant les premiers jours d'avril, l'Ordre était sur le qui-vive. La plupart des alliés étaient près à intervenir en cas d'urgence, avec des sorciers et des créatures magiques. La perspective de l'attaque de dragon faisait peur à tout le monde, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Faire prisonnier les soigneurs qui risquaient de les tuer et c'était les dragons qui allaient s'en charger. L'Ordre avait seulement quelques dragonniers et leurs bêtes, venus de la réserve du Pays de Galle pour les aider.

Harry savait que dans la bataille, chacun avait son propre rôle à jouer. Lui devait s'occuper de Voldemort, ça ne pouvait se terminer que de cette manière. L'un d'entre eux devait mourir, et ce ne serait certainement pas lui.

Il pensait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Mais la donne changea pour lui.

Rogue les prévint du jour de l'attaque, sur ordre de Voldemort qui savait qu'il était un espion. Le Mage Noir pensait-il faire une faveur à l'ennemi pour mieux l'anéantir ensuite? C'était prétentieux de sa part, même avec les dragons.

L'Ordre eut le temps de faire évacuer Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard et de renforcer les défenses du Ministère, ce qui fut tout de même plus difficile car personne ne voulait croire au retour de Voldemort lui-même, quand bien même il avait récupéré le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry et la majorité des étudiants devaient se battre à Poudlard, là où Voldemort était supposé se montrer.

Malgré l'alerte générale, le début de l'attaque fut violent et déjà sanglant. Harry se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard, essayant de repérer Voldemort afin de peut-être pouvoir détruire son dernier Horcruxe, qui rampait à ses pieds.

Il vit plus que ce qu'il avait demandé. Le serpent mordit Severus Rogue dans la cabane hurlante. Harry oublia un moment sa mission et se rua au chevet de l'espion. S'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, il ne pouvait se réjouir de sa mort prochaine sans rien faire.

Rogue se contenta de lui laisser des souvenirs et rendit son dernier souffle, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres minces comme s'il se remémorait le visage de la jolie Lily Evans.

Rejoindre le château pour pouvoir utiliser la pensine de Dumbledore fut compliqué. Partout, des sorts explosaient, fusaient, traversaient la nuit pour toucher des adversaires. Le bazar était indescriptible. Malgré sa cape qui le cachait des regards, Harry manqua de se faire tuer plusieurs fois.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour des souvenirs de Rogue, une vague d'abattement le saisit. Ça ne finirait donc jamais, les mauvaises nouvelles? Ils avaient fait la chasse à des Horcruxes pendant des mois, ils s'étaient entraînés comme des fous, tout ça pour découvrir maintenant qu'il allait devoir se sacrifier pour que les autres aient une chance de s'en sortir. Il fallait espérer qu'après sa mort, ils tentent de s'en prendre à lui en imaginant qu'ils peuvent le vaincre - car cette fois-ci, il n'aurait plus de garde-fou qui le ferait revenir.

Il aurait voulu fuir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il le devait à tous ceux qui se battaient au nom de la liberté. Il devait vaincre Voldemort, même si ça nécessitait qu'il se sacrifie. Pour le bien commun, aurait dit Dumbledore. Harry ressentit de la rancune envers l'ancien directeur, qui aurait pu le prévenir avant qu'il n'apprenne la vérité par les souvenirs de Rogue.

Il lui fallait maintenant rejoindre le champ de bataille, sortir sa baguette, son armure mentale, et invalider le plus d'adversaire possible avant de devoir faire face au Mage Noir.

Dans l'escalier, il désarma un Mangemort qui menaçait Neville.

« Harry! On s'inquiétait tous. J'ai tué le serpent, tu peux te charger de lui maintenant.

\- Merci Neville, t'es un as. »

Harry lui flanqua une tape sur l'épaule et continua de dévaler l'escalier rapidement. Il y avait des décombres, des corps, des cris, du sang. C'était le bruit de la guerre, et personne n'aurait dû avoir à entendre ça.

Il essaya de fixer les murs pour ne pas regarder au sol. Il ne voulait pas risquer de voir parmi ceux qui étaient déjà tombés des gens qu'il chérissait. Égoïstement, il voulait que son sacrifice permette de les sauver tous.

Il se retrouva finalement devant l'école. Les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts se battaient à plusieurs, les sorts étaient violents. De nombreux éclairs verts et rouges zébraient l'espace.

Et au milieu de ce carnage, Voldemort attendait son heure, entouré par sa garde rapprochée qui ne laissait aucun sort l'atteindre. Harry nota avec un plaisir non feint la disparition du serpent à ses pieds. Il était désormais le seul obstacle entre Voldemort et la mort.

Soudainement, alors qu'il se protégeait des sorts pour arriver jusqu'au responsable de ces dégâts, Harry crut reconnaître des cheveux roux et de larges épaules qui lui étaient familières. Il voulut crier son nom, et se rappela juste à temps de ce que cette même personne lui avait recommandé dans une lettre: se méfier de tout le monde, surtout des amis. Alors il continua simplement de s'approcher, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort le voie.

« Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre jeune ami. »

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent, Harry sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Charlie se retourna à ce moment-là et le fixa. Toute la vie avait disparu de ses pupilles et le fixa d'un air morne. Le jeune homme en eut le cœur serré. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu le protéger, mais en plus il se retrouvait ensorcelé en première ligne.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste pour protéger l'homme qu'il aimait, Voldemort s'adressa à Charlie d'une voix sifflante, comme il l'aurait fait pour son serpent.

« Amène-le-moi. »

À sa plus grande horreur, les mains de Charlie se refermèrent sur sa gorge et le soulevèrent de terre pour l'amener aux pieds du Mage Noir qui semblait positivement satisfait de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait, les poumons qui crachaient leur colère et le cœur battant plus fort que jamais.

« Tu vois, même tes amis ont décidé de se retourner contre toi. Tu n'es rien, Harry Potter! Je suis l'avenir, je suis le véritable maître. »

Cette guerre n'était réellement qu'une histoire d'ego? Harry puisa dans une force insoupçonnée, qui venait sans doute de la rage de voir Charlie, son Charlie réduit à un pantin. Il se releva difficilement et darda Voldemort de son regard le plus meurtrier.

Il avait conscience des combats qui continuaient autour de leur cercle et des regards qui devaient être tournés vers eux. Il était désolé pour ceux qui verraient sa chute. Il espérait sincèrement que ceux capables de le battre en duel se trouvaient dans les parages.

« Prépare-toi à mourir, Harry Potter. »

Le jeune homme leva sa baguette en même temps que Voldemort. Il murmura un sort de défense, comme pour se convaincre qu'il allait s'en sortir, alors que son adversaire assénait sa sentence.

« Avada Kedavra »

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la lumière verte arriver vers lui. Sa conscience se ferma. Venant de tous les côtés, des cris se firent entendre. Voldemort éclata d'un rire de dément. Autour, les combats redoublèrent de puissance, comme sur le coup du désespoir.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, il était complètement perdu. Il était allongé sur des décombres, du sang avait coulé de son crâne et une migraine du diable lui battait les tempes. En premier lieu, pourquoi était-il vivant? Le désespoir le prit en même temps que l'espoir. Allait-il devoir se sacrifier une seconde fois ou était-il revenu grâce à son sacrifice?

Il se releva aussi précautionneusement qu'il put. Rien ne lui permettait de savoir combien de temps il était resté allongé, sinon que le sang sur son crâne était encore frais par endroit.

Il scanna les environs. Voldemort se tenait à une cinquantaine de mètres, seulement entouré par deux Mangemorts, dont l'un semblait près à s'écrouler. Il était en train de se battre contre un Auror, un membre de l'Ordre et des élèves de l'école. Le combat aurait dû pencher en la faveur des alliés mais personne n'était préparé à faire face aux sorts de magie noire.

Harry s'approcha d'eux, en prenant garde de ne pas être trop visible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre de son ennemi.

« Salut, Tom, croassa-t-il. »

Sa gorge douloureuse ne lui permit pas d'avoir l'impact vocal qu'il aurait souhaité. Qu'importe, c'était l'heure d'en finir pour de bon.

« Potter, grinça le Mage Noir. Combien de fois me faudra-t-il te tuer avant que tu restes mort pour de bon?

\- Je crois que tu as épuisé toutes tes chances, c'est à mon tour. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry lança son sort de défense en même temps que Voldemort lança son sort d'attaque.

« Avada Kedavra!

\- Expelliarmus! »

Comme la dernière fois, les deux rayons lumineux se rencontrèrent entre les adversaires. Harry invoqua toute sa puissance, toute sa colère, toute sa peine et toute sa volonté de débarrasser le monde de cet ignoble individu mégalomane.

Son rayon progressa plus vite que le vert et atteignit Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Harry eut le temps de lire la défaite sur son visage avant qu'il s'écroule sur le dos. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupa de lancer des Stupéfix sur les Mangemorts restants, tandis que le jeune homme restait là, les yeux rivés sur la dépouille du premier mort qu'il faisait.

Ce qui se passa immédiatement après fut assez flou pour lui. Avec la chute de leur leader, les membres des forces du mal se rendirent ou furent faites prisonnières par la force. Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione sur le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle et accepta leur silence grave avec reconnaissance.

Il savait que ce n'était pas terminé pour lui. Jusque-là, il avait pu se dire que les morts n'étaient pas réels. Cependant, il allait devoir faire face et honorer ceux qui étaient tombés pour que leur côté triomphe.

Harry vit la famille Weasley, regroupée au milieu de corps allongés sur le sol. Son cœur se serra. Il avait envie de prier pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Charlie, mais il en éprouva un violent sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il constata que c'était Fred. Il sentit la main d'Hermione sur son épaule. Il posa la sienne par dessus.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Charlie était assis à même le sol, le regard perdu et rongé par la douleur. Heureusement, le sort ne le tenait plus sous son emprise. Il se défit de la main de son amie et s'avança vers son amant, son corps agissant tout seul. Charlie releva les yeux vers lui. Toutefois, au lieu de rester fixé avec celui d'Harry, il bascula sur son cou, où Harry pouvait encore sentir ses doigts serrer la peau tendre.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire dans un tel instant, la tension était trop lourde, la culpabilité venant de Charlie menaçait de l'étouffer aussi sûrement que ses mains. Harry se baissa et prit l'homme contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces, au plus près de son cœur. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était vivant et que ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien.

Timidement, les mains de Charlie passèrent dans son dos et le rapprochèrent de lui. Harry s'accorda ce moment, rien que pour lui. Il laisserait les sentiments négatifs l'envahir plus tard. Il était simplement reconnaissant que la guerre ait épargné son amour.

* * *

 _J'ai plusieurs commentaires à faire : oui, le style est particulier et il y a énormément d'ellipses et très peu de dialogues, mais c'est le prompt qui voulait ça, je n'ai eu que quelques jours pour l'écrire et je ne pouvais pas m'engager dans l'écriture d'une fic complète. Au moins j'ai la fin et je pourrais le récrire de manière détaillée plus tard, en plus d'ajouter une suite._

 _Ensuite, désolée pour le titre qui correspond pas trop, je ne suis jamais inspirée pour ça._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire, merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
